


Unrequited

by Neoneiri



Series: Yookim shots [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri
Summary: “I wish you had never told me.”
Relationships: Kim Jongkook & Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk, Yookim, kookyoo
Series: Yookim shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043823
Kudos: 8





	Unrequited

“Hyung, I love you.” There was a moment of silence after those words left his mouth. Jae Suk, who was fixing his bow tie in front of the mirror paused, and with a confused look on his face he turn to look at the person who just said that. Jongkook was looking at a wall, fidgeting nervously while waiting for a response. After what seemed like an eternity, Jae Suk gave a nervous laugh and approached Jongkook. “I love you too Jongkook-a.” He gave him a friendly smile and patted his shoulder.  
Jongkook turned around to look at him with a surprised but happy look. “You are one of the closest dongsaengs I have, and I am extremely grateful for how loyal you have been. You are a great friend, and a great little brother to me.” Jongkook’s smile faded after listening to his hyung, and Jae Suk resumed getting ready infront of the mirror. He quickly approached him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face him. Jae Suk was startled as Jongkook quickly grabbed him by his sides. “No hyung. You don’t understand. I love you as a man, not my brother or a friend. I’ve been in love with you for years now, and I know I should have probably never said this, but I think you should know.” Jae Suk stared at Jongkook, and was startled yet again by the feeling of soft lips being pressed against his.  
Jae Suk quickly reacted and pushed him away, covering his mouth and looking at him with his eyes wide opened.”Wh-what do you think you are doing?! Don’t ever do that Jongkook-ssi! If this is a prank, then you should stop. It’s not funny.” Jae Suk tried to leave the room, but Jongkook quickly stopped him, hugging him tightly. “Hyung, this is not a prank or a joke. I need you to trust me and believe me hyung. I’ve loved you for so long hyung. I sometimes wish I could change how I feel, but I can’t. I’m sorry.” Jae Suk tried to push him away, but Jongkook held him stronger. “It pains me to think about you marrying her in a few minutes. How soon you will belong to her. I wish I had confessed sooner rather than being a coward. But I was happy with just being your friend. It was better than being apart from you hyung.”  
Jongkook again took his hyungs lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Jae Suk resisted, trying to push him away from him, but Jongkook was stonger. Suddenly Jongkook bit his lip, making him open his mouth in pain. Jongkook quickly used this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside, exploring the mouth of the one he loved so dearly, wanting more of him. Jae Suk panicked, and with full force he pushed him away, slapping his cheek hard and backing away after realizing what he had done.  
“You…you are crazy. You don’t love me Jongkook. You…you are just confused.” Jongkook held his cheek, and after hearing his hyungs words looked pained. “No hyung, it-it’s true. I lov-“ “NO! You don’t love me! And you better never say that again. I’m getting married to the love of my life. I love her deeply, and I will forever be loyal to the love I have for her. You-you can’t just tell me all this right before my wedding. If you really love me Jongkook-ssi, I am sorry. I don’t feel the same for you. I wish you hadn’t told me. Let’s just forget this all happened. Forget about those foolish thoughts.” Jae Suk gave him a cold look, and after a few seconds he left the room, leaving a heartbroken Jongkook behind.


End file.
